La profecía de los Acrodes
by Rhesis
Summary: Ambientada en un universo paralelo de Pokémon, tiene un punto de vista diferente al que se está acostumbrado cuando uno piensa en dicha serie. Entre, lea y disfrute, espero sea de su agrado.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

- Ya se le vuelve a notar por la raíz… –murmuró Trohen al mirar de cerca el pelo de su hijo.

Séphora, siempre atenta a su hijo, no se le pasó por alto el gesto apesadumbrado de su marido al contemplar el pelo de su niño.

- No me digas que…¿Tan pronto? No puede ser… –gimió Séphora-, si hace una semana que le diste la última. Cada vez le dura menos ¿No será que el tendero te engaña y te da menos cantidad de la que dice? –dijo entre lágrimas- De ese canalla me espero cualquier cosa, se aprovecha de este pueblo de una manera vil y rastrera…-se podía notar la desesperación manar de sus palabras.

- No te preocupes, mañana hablaré con el tendero. Seguro que todo es un malentendido –dijo Trohen ofreciendo su más cálida sonrisa mientras acariciaba los hombros a su mujer.

En realidad hacía semanas que no pasaba por el puesto del tendero. Un determinado día, se encontró con que los precios de lo que él le compraba habían subido hasta niveles prohibitivos. Cuando Trohen preguntó a que se debía ese incremento tan abusivo, el tendero respondió:

- Te lo explicaré encantado, si tú me dices, porque alguien tan moreno como tú necesita teñirse el pelo –dedicándole una sonrisa cruel.

Al no decir palabra, el tendero prosiguió:

-Ese silencio me vale como respuesta. No se en que andarás metido –le dijo más serio-, pero no te voy a delatar porque ni a ti ni a mi nos interesa ver aquí a la Guardia ¿Verdad? –mientras mostraba su sonrisa más cínica-. Mejor haré como si no supiera nada, pero no quiero volverte a ver por mi tienda.

Mientras Trohen se marchaba furioso oyó las palabras lejanas del tendero:

-Yo que tú tendría cuidado, si un simple mercader como yo ha descubierto esto ¿quién te dice que alguien más no lo ha descubierto?

Desde entonces había tenido que buscar por los alrededores adentrándose cada vez más en la basta y yerma inmensidad de Cameria. Tras cada incursión era más pequeña la cantidad de tinte que podía elaborar, por lo que la duración de su efecto iba disminuyendo progresivamente. Había intentando ocultárselo a Séphora, pero esta labor se volvía más difícil con el paso de los días.

Una vez acabada la mezcla, prosiguió untándole el resultado por las raíces del cabello del pequeño. No era algo que le gustara mucho al pobre niño, pero era mejor eso que la muerte y destrucción de todos los habitantes de la aldea.

"¿En qué mundo algo tan pequeño, recipiente de vida y carente de maldad, puede estar marcado desde su nacimiento a toda una vida, en la que siempre va a tener que estar ocultando su verdadero ser?" -pensaba cada vez que miraba a la cara del bebé. Aunque bien conocía la respuesta: Un mundo gobernado por el déspota Dranoel.

Éste, al subir al poder, decretó que cualquiera que viera un niño rubio, debía informar inmediatamente a cualquiera de la Guardia, bajo pena de muerte a los que supieran de su existencia y lo ocultaran. No se sabía que hacían con los niños rubios, solo se sabía una cosa: No se volvía a saber del niño, ni de su familia.

Nadie en la aldea sabía de la existencia del bebé, obviamente habían visto a Séphora embarazada, pero Trohen tuvo que decir que había perdido al niño (cosa que no era tan raro en una primeriza) y que desde entonces se encontraba deprimida en casa; así de paso explicaban su ausencia en actos sociales y tenía más tiempo de cuidar al bebé. Había sido un arduo trabajo para él, pues es quien al final daba la cara por los dos.

Un golpeteo fuerte en la puerta sacó a Trohen de sus pensamientos. Con una rápida mirada a Séphora, ella asintió y cogió al bebé, apresurándose a esconderse en el compartimento secreto situado bajo la cama de matrimonio. Él por el contrario se acercó lentamente a la puerta, para ver quien requería su atención.

-¿Quién va? -preguntó Trohen, extrañado de la visita.

- Un abbmigobb…- sonaba gutural y con una vocalización forzada.

-Todos mis amigos están muertos o muy lejos de aquí y desde luego no tienen ese acento ¿De dónde vienes y qué quieres?

-De doggnde vengobb es iguelevaaanteg, lo que impoggtab eb que guellos ya están cegcab y viegnen a pog el niñobb.- dijo mostrando enfado y con un acento más arraigado que antes.

Trohen se quedó consternado: ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo sabía lo del niño? ¿Quiénes eran ellos? ¿Podía confiar en él? ¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan débil?

-¿Cómo se que puedo confiar en ti?

- Si no conggfías en mi, todos moriréis. Soy lab últimab esperanzab parab gel niñob.

Dubitativo le abrió la puerta y contempló una figura antropomorfa de casi dos metros. Vestía una toga morada raída y mohosa que le cubría todo el cuerpo, y rezumaba un fuerte olor a pescado. Estaba empapado de la cabeza a los pies y por más que contempló el cielo, no vio indicio de lluvia alguna. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, una extraña voz que retumbó en su mente le dijo:

"Perdón por introducirme en tu mente, pero no hay tiempo, mi lenguaje humano es tosco y me manejo mejor telepáticamente. Dame al niño y lo podré salvar, no se criará entre humanos y nunca más podréis verle, pero a cambio no le faltará de nada y crecerá sano y fuerte. Mis únicas condiciones son que os quedéis en esta casa y hagáis como si no pasara nada".

"¿Pero que será de nosotros y de la aldea?"-pensó Trohen.

"Lo siento pero sólo puedo garantizar la seguridad del niño" respondió el extraño mirando al suelo apenado.

Entendió entonces que esta sería la última vez que vería a su hijo, tanto si se lo daba al extraño como si se quedaba y enfrentaba a los que vinieran, de los cuales no sabía nada.

"¿Qué interés tienes en este niño? ¿por qué es tan importante para ti?"-pensó con tristeza Trohen.

"Creo que sabes la respuesta a la pregunta -suspiró el extraño-, este niño marcará un antes y después en la historia. Éste es el niño de la profecía, si muere todo estará perdido".

"Séphora no lo entenderá…" -pensó mientras sollozaba.

En ese momento apareció Séphora llorando con el bebé en brazos y se lo entregó al extraño.

-También le he oído en mi cabeza –dijo entre lágrimas-, estoy de acuerdo en que es lo mejor para el niño.

Séphora se echóo a los brazos de Trohen y ambos lloraron y se consolaron juntos.

"Lamento que todo sea así, pero ahora debo marcharme, pues si me demoro más podría entrar en peligro la integridad del recién nacido"-dicho esto salió a toda velocidad de la casa, con el niño y unos movimientos poco humanos.

Minutos más tarde de la salida del extraño se empezaron a oír gritos, Trohen salió de la casa corriendo y no dio crédito a lo que ocurría ante sus ojos: Había dragones rojos sobrevolando las casas y prendiendo fuego a todo que alcanzaban sus llamaradas, vio leones negros que atacaban a aquellos que escapaban de las llamas. Todo era caos y destrucción.

Una roca enorme pasó rozando su cabeza y se estrelló contra la casa de al lado, seguida de una tremenda explosión, que le tumbó y dejó inconsciente en el suelo por unos minutos. Cuando despertó oía un pitido muy agudo en sus oídos y estaba totalmente desorientado. A su alrededor todo era muerte y desolación, todo estaba derruido, había fuego por todas partes.

Tendido en el suelo, fue ganando audición y atisbó a oír una conversación entre dos hombres.

-…entonces no encontrasteis ningún bebé, ni vivo ni muerto? ¿Me estás diciendo que todo esto ha sido en vano? ¡¿Acaso no sabes lo que le hago a aquellos que me traen tan malas noticias?!

- No… mi señor –dijo el soldado con miedo-, hemos… hemos encontrado una mujer, tenía quemaduras muy graves y…y las piernas bajo una montaña de escombros. No paraba de decir "mi bebé", pero no pudimos sacarle más información porque murió minutos después…

"Séphora –pensó Trohen-, no, no puede ser ella…no, no, ¡NO!"

-¡Séeeeephoraaaa! –gritó sin pensar mucho en sus consecuencias.

-Parece que es tu día de suerte, soldado –dijo el que parecía estar al mando-. Ese hombre acaba de salvarte el pescuezo. Machoke, acaba con él, pero no le mates del todo, parece ser que tiene una información que nos va a ser de gran utilidad.

Lo último que vio Trohen fue un gigante de ojos rojos, al cual siguió un golpe que le cortó la respiración y le llenó la boca de sangre.


	2. Capítulo 1

"**Duaid**"

Volvió a encontrarse en el océano: los truenos retumbaban en su cabeza, los rayos le cegaban, la lluvia le desorientaba. Una criatura le llevaba fuertemente sujeto en sus brazos y lo único que distinguía era el color morado de sus prendas.

Se movían a una gran velocidad, pero al mirar con más detenimiento, se dio cuenta de que la criatura carecía de medio de transporte alguno, increíblemente se impulsaba con su propio cuerpo.

Siempre lo intentaba, pero nunca alcanzaba a ver su rostro y esta vez no fue una excepción. Una niebla oscura le ocultaba el rostro, como si estuviera borroso. Era raro, puesto que todo lo demás era asombrosamente nítido, como si en realidad estuviera allí.

De repente se percató de que el ser no estaba solo. Le seguían incontables criaturas de múltiples tamaños, formas y colores. Solo tenían un elemento en común: unos ojos rojo sangre que emanaban maldad y odio. El miedo empezó a apoderarse de él y por más que gritaba que le soltara, que le dejara marchar, la criatura no parecía entenderle o hacía caso omiso a sus quejas.

Entonces, la tormenta se convirtió en la menor de sus preocupaciones: el ataque comenzó. Lo que les caía encima era una cantidad de sinsentidos terrible: de repente se congelaba el agua alrededor de la zona donde acababa de impactar el proyectil, luego una llamarada se estrellaba donde segundos antes habían estado, levantando una gran nube de vapor, un tornado se abalanzaba detrás de ellos, torbellinos se abrían entre las aguas…Por suerte el desconocido que le sostenía, los esquivaba con una inusual agilidad, moviéndose entre los ataques como si de una danza se tratara.

Al rato de continuos ataques fallidos, sus perseguidores parecieron cansarse y poco a poco se fueron retirando uno a uno hasta que no quedó ninguno. La tormenta cesó segundos después y el mar se fue calmando hasta que solo quedaron las ondas que la criatura creaba al mantenerse a flote. No se oía ningún ruido salvo la fuerte respiración de la criatura que con tanto ahínco le sostenía.

Durante unos minutos, solo estaban él, la criatura y el mar. Por fin tenían un momento de paz, aunque la criatura no cedió ni un centímetro su férreo abrazo, manteniéndose alerta en todo momento. Hizo bien, pues la tranquilidad que estaban presenciando era la calma que precedía a la tormenta. Una gota le mojó el rostro e inmediatamente supo que no era buena señal.

Lo que comenzó como un simple goteo, pronto se convirtió en un diluvio enérgico y agobiante. El ser, sin pensárselo dos veces, alzó la cabeza al cielo y empezó a recitar lo más rápido que pudo unos rezos en un idioma que no conocía:

_Yorold cocmuti edat_

_od tai isua ea arano_

_ddenam dds'l edos_

_teect nimea dseca_

_erlti ei eie 'sh_

Aunque no entendía nada de lo que oía, una cosa estaba clara, el ser tenía miedo, "debe tener un buen motivo para ello –pensó- antes ha esquivado sin inmutarse todo lo que le han lanzado". El mar comenzó a temblar bajo ellos y una vibración ronca lejana retumbó en las profundidades pero eso no sacó a su protector del trance en el que se había sumido.

_O oadn nalsm y ey_

_ismr eta u pt_

_noa ylotm gdouh eto_

_vrdii iersanos_

_os egcdi a tabarc_

El sonido se notaba más cercano _Ce uoe lvapiemu _e iba pronunciándose cada vez más y más _oñpaan linolser_ y justo cuando parecía que lo que fuera iba a emerger, el ser acabó el rezo: _ortorla apt cditna _ y el mundo se congeló.

Un claro apareció y de él salió un dragón blanco y morado que velozmente llegó hasta donde ellos estaban y agarró al ser con sus patas traseras. El dragón de aspecto solemne y poderoso le dedicó una mirada de complicidad a la criatura, sin embargo cuando bajó la mirada hacia él, la sorpresa se apoderó del dragón y fue entonces cuando todo se desmoronó.

El tiempo volvió a correr de nuevo y bajo ellos entró en escena la ballena más grande que jamás había visto. La ballena agarró con sus dientes una de las alas del dragón, el cual profirió un grito de dolor aterrador y su peso hizo que se desestabilizaran y fueran a estrellarse estrepitosamente contra el mar, momento en el cual Duaid se despertó gritando y bañado en sudor.

Esta pesadilla se repetía a menudo y siempre acababa de la misma forma: con la ballena atrapando al dragón y llevándoles a las profundidades del océano. Era un sueño muy extraño, demasiado nítido salvo por el rostro borroso de la criatura, a veces despertaba con la sensación de que había ocurrido de verdad.

Nunca lo había comentado con nadie, no quería que le tomaran por loco. El único mar que conocía la mayoría era el mar de dunas que se extendía por el este y hacía cientos de años que nadie veía ningún dragón. Además sería alarmar a sus padres por una nimiedad y bastante mal lo pasaron cuando casi muere por una tontería.

Duaid siempre había sido diferente a los demás y todo el mundo sabe lo crueles que pueden llegar a ser los infantes con los que no son iguales a ellos. Volvía casi siempre llorando a casa porque sus compañeros se metían con él pues le llamaban _Dedhoun 'evuelc_ (que podríamos traducir por "Sin cuernos"), le hacían el vacío e incluso algunos escupían al suelo cuando le veían aparecer.

Los hierros correctores que llevaba en las piernas, tampoco ayudaban, pues le hacían andar raro y eran bastante incómodos. Supuestamente ayudarían a corregir el doblez antinatural de sus rodillas, aunque lo de las pezuñas era irremediable. Ese intento de mano amorfa nunca se convertiría en pezuña.

A los doce años en plena efervescencia hormonal, intentó impresionar al género femenino batiéndose en duelo con _Luaiv_ (_Lev'miae Sen_), uno de los jóvenes más populares del clan. Cabe destacar, que en el clan _Haruf_, batirse en duelo significa chocar las cabezas para ver quien es el más fuerte. El resultado no pudo ser peor, se fracturó el cráneo por tres sitios y estuvo en coma el resto del año…

Cuando salió del coma nadie más volvió a meterse con él y empezaron poco a poco a incluirle como uno más en el grupo. Otra tradición de los _Haruf_ y de los _Bakra_ en general es que los padres no ponen el nombre al retoño, si no que es éste el que lo elige, aunque debe elegirlo antes de los dieciséis. El nombre que escogió él fue _Duaid_.

_Duaid_ es una abreviatura de _Dedhoun 'evuelc_. Cuando salió del coma todos empezaron a llamárselo en referencia al valor (o estupidez según su madre) de haberse batido en duelo sin tener cuernos. Así que lo que una vez fue utilizado como motivo de burla, pronto se convirtió para Duaid en algo de lo que se sentía tan orgulloso como para llevarlo para siempre.

- ¡Duaid! ¡Livántate ya! –gritó su padre desde el piso de abajo sacando a Duaid de sus pensamientos- ¿No querás llegar tiarde a la _Igtibar Aknosh _no?

"¡Casi se me había olvidado! -pensó Duaid- ¡Era hoy!

La _Igtibar Aknosh_ era una prueba a la que todos los jóvenes de dieciséis años de los tres clanes _Bakra_, debían presentarse. Aquellos que la pasaran se les consideraba inmediatamente adultos y podrían elegir profesión dependiendo de su clan y su género. Aparte, para realizar la prueba era necesario poseer un _Biwaki 'mun_. Era un acontecimiento bastante importante para todos los jóvenes de _Baraia_.

- ¡Ya bajo _Harufad_! –contestó alegremente Duaid, ansioso de conseguir su primer _Biwaki 'mun_ y convertirse en adulto.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Beluh**

- Ya me acaffé el defayuno, effplícame la pruefa ¡No fuedo efpedad máf! –dijo Duaid con la boca llena de comida, ansioso por escuchar de que se trataba la _Igtibar Aknosh._

- Mira qui eres impasienti Duaid –dijo exasperado su padre-. Ti dije qui cuando ti acabaras il disayuno. No hase falta qui ti mitas tal cantidad di comida in la boca. Prista atensión a lo qui ti voy a disir, ti sirá muy útil una ves haya impesado la _Igtibar_:

Cada cuatrio anios, selebramos iste gran acontesimiento: todo il clan si junta con todos los dimás clanes in la capital di Baraia, Adir. Adir is una siudad impresionanti, no tiene nada qui vir con nuestra pequenia y precaria aldea. Al igual qui yo, cuando fui por primera ves allí, estoy siguro qui ti asombrará su grandesa. In Adir si encuentran los cuatro grandis representantis de los tris clanes:

_Eltuur_, il giganti y valiroso guirrero _Ath'aur_ qui nunca ha perdido un combati; _Berush Al'hambl_ la representanti de los _Belgum_: sabia y ansiana por partis iguales; finalmenti, los mellisos _D'Yaussan_ por il clan _Haruf_, los más jóvenes del cuarteto, también los más ágiles de todos los _Bakra_ y orgullo de nuestro clan. Elios cuatrio sirán los jueses di la prueba final. Pues la _Igtibar_ _Aknosh_ consisti in rialidad in dos pruibas: una intre los miembros dil clan y otra final intre los tris clanes _Bakra_.

La primiera prueba is distinta para cada clan. Cada jues va al asentamiento sentral de su clan, dondi dibirán istar riunidos todos los aspirantis a la _Igtibar_. Allí darán un discurso aserca del cometido di la Igtibar, explicarán las riglas y anunsiarán la prueba qui si realisará ese año. Dibes saber qui tus compañeros no serán todos de tu idad puis a la _Igtibar_ si puede ir disde los diesiséis a los diecinuive, habrá partisipantes qui lleven muchos años practicando para iste momento, aunqui al fin y al cabo, para ellos también será su primera _Igtibar_. El año pasado crio ricordar qui…

- ¡Que rollo! –se quejó Duaid, aburrido de tanta palabrería- ¿En qué parte entran los _Biwaki'mun_? ¿Cuándo podré escoger el mío? ¿Qué aspecto tendrá? ¿Será rápido? ¿Será fuerte?...

- ¡Duaid! No seas tan impasiente -seguidamente suspiró y se rascó la cabeza-. Reconosco qui me iba a ir por las ramas, pero díjame acabar de explicarte la _Igtibar_ y pronto empesaremos con los _Biwaki'mun_. Sabis, in cierto modo mi recuerdas a mí, cuando ira pequeño, yo solo quería mi _Biwaki_…

- ¡_Harufad_!-gruñó Duaid al ver que su padre se iba a ensoñar de nuevo.

- Vale, vale, pirdón. Ya continúo con la _Igtibar_, ¿por dónde iba?... Ah sí.

"Al final di las dos pruebas los jueses deliberan a partir de los risultados obtenidos por cada partisipante, desidiendo así el destino del nuevo formado adulto. Hay una clasificasión di cada clan y una gineral in la qui se muestra qui clan ha conseguido mejores calificaciones. In base a eso, podrán ilegir la temática di la prueba final qui se rialise in la _Igtibar_ siguienti. Por ijemplo el primero y el segundo puesto di los clanes, siempre tienen destino fijo. Il primero tindrá el honor de servir a los cuatro jueses como ayudante pirsonal in la gran ciudad de Adir, qui in tu caso al ser _Haruf_, serías casador/explorador privado dil consejo. In caso dil segundo puisto, pasarías a ser casador/explorador di los _Moajgen_, algo no tan bien visto pero necesario sin duda."

- ¿_Moajgen_? Que nombre más raro –dijo Duaid, con una mueca extraña, aunque mostrando interés-, nunca había oído nada acerca de ellos.

- Normal qui no hayas oído nada di ellos puis hablar di ellos en público es tabú. Son fruto del cruce de los _Ath'aur_ y los _Belgum_ con nuestro clan. Los _Ath'aur_ son en su mayoría machos, a rasón di tres di cada cuatro individuos y con los _Belgum_ pasa algo similar, pero al rivés. La solusión fácil, es qui se relasionaran intre ellos pinsarás, pero fruto di su cruce solo salen _Haruf_. Intrar in detalles di eso, sería adentrarme en la historia del clan, piro creo que solo conseguiría aburrirte.

"Lo qui tienes qui saber is qui los _Moajgen_ son _Haruf_ distintos a los demás, qui desentonan in cualquier clan. Un _Moagjen_ con padre _Ath'aur_, is más fuerte qui un _Haruf_ normal, pero minos qui un _Ath'aur_ y aunqui is más ágil qui istos, no lo es tanto como un _Haruf_. Como no encajan dintro de ningún clan, viven en _Baid_, una ciudad apartada de las zonas de los tris clanes, dondi solo habitan _Moajgen_. La vida di los _Moajgen_ is dura, pues ellos saben que sus cuerpos nunca ingendrarán vida. Aunqui illos también pueden rialisar las tareas normales, su número is muy escaso, así como su isperanza di vida, por ello cada cuatro años si manda a los tres sigundos puistos para qui ayuden con su trabajo y les hagan la vida más fácil."

Duaid intentaba prestar atención, pero el levantarse tan temprano, y con tanta información de repente, le estaba saturando la cabeza y pudo contener un bostezo.

- Tienes que tiner claro una cosa _Duaid _–le anunció su padre al verle tan amodorrado-, isto is muy serio. La _Igtibar_ solo si puede rialisar una ves in la vida y aunqui cualquier risultado puede pareser qui tiene trabajo asegurado, si los jueses consideran que no eres apto para ningún trabajo y por lo tanto no sirves di utilidad in el clan, ti desterrarán. Si fallaras… –se apenó su padre- no podría volver a verti, ni istablecer contacto ninguno contigo. Para los _Bakra_ no habrías existido jamás."

Duaid cambió su cara al instante y se entristeció al pensar en tener que dejar todo lo que tanto le había costado conseguir. Aparte de su reputación, también había trabajado muy duro con sus piernas aunque sabía que no llegarían a tener nunca la forma de sus compañeros. Hacía tiempo que había dejado atrás los hierros (pues no veía mejora ninguna, e incluso le entorpecían al caminar) e incluso a veces le gustaba hacer carreras con algún que otro Haruf, para medir su nivel. Obviamente nunca les ganaba, pero siempre apuraba un segundo más que le hacía sentirse mejor al final del día. Perder todo eso sería horrible, serían años y años de esfuerzo tirados a la basura, no se podía permitir eso.

- Tranquilo _Harufad_ –dijo Duaid con aire decidido-. Haré todo lo posible para que te sientas orgulloso de mí. Sea la prueba que sea, daré el 100% de mi. Ya verás.

- Mi alegra mucho oír eso –dijo su padre con una sonrisa en la cara-. Aunqui quiero qui sepas qui tanto tu madre como yo ya estamos orgullosos di ti, por todos los esfuersos qui has hecho para seguir adelante y mejorar cada día.

Al fondo se oyó la puerta y un escándalo de ladridos y gruñidos.

- Hablando del rey de Roma -dijo el padre de Duaid con una sonrisa al oír el jaleo que venía de unas habitaciones más allá.

Primero como no, aparecieron _Yajuk_ con ellomo erizado, dando botes por todos los muebles de la casa seguido de _Haruha_ que como no podía ser de otra forma, iba soltando trozos de tierra, plantas y cualquier cosa que se le pegara al pelo, por toda la casa.

_Yajuk_ es un Persian macho, el _Biwaki'mun_ de su madre, arisco con todo ser viviente, menos con su madre a la que quería con locura y por la que demostraba una lealtad implacable. Vivía con ellos dentro de la casa, era sumamente inteligente y un maestro del engaño, pues siempre se salí con la suya. La otra que ladra estrepitosamente y llena todo de barro y plantas mientras intenta atrapar a _Yajuk_, es _Haruha_, una Stoutland hembra, que es el _Biwaki'mun_ de su padre, vive fuera de su casa, porque no se lleva bien con Yajuk y cada vez que se cuela dentro, deja todo hecho un desastre intentando cogerlo. De normal es muy tranquila y pacífica, a Duaid le encanta jugar con ella, cada vez que vuelve a casa, siempre se le tira encima y le deja la cara llena de babas.

- ¡Lo siento! Me despisté un momento y entró como una loca- dijo su madre que acababa de entrar en la sala-.

- No te priocupes cariño –dijo su padre-, ya la controlo yo ¡_Haruha_, discanso!

_Haruha_ se fue adormilando poco a poco hasta que se quedó tumbada en el suelo completamente relajada y en un profundo sueño.

- Ves, mucho mijor –sonrió su padre-.

- Sabis qui no mi gusta qui hagas eso, así no aprendi a comportarse, simplemente se duerme y cuando despierta ha olvidado qui istaba haciendo. En fin, lo siento Duaid, no ti saludé, in un momento todo si convirtió in un caos di barro, hierba, pelos y ruido.

- No pasa nada _Harufam_, ¿qué tal te fue fuera?

- Bien, conseguí dos Pidove, por lo que hoy comeremos el istofado qui tanto li gusta a tu _Harufad_ -dijo su madre con una mirada cómplice a su padre-. Y tú qui tal muchachito, ¿hoy es tu gran día no?, tienes qui tiner ganas de tiner tu propio _Biwaki'mun_ ¿no?

- Sí –respondió efusivo Duaid-. Llevo toda la mañana esperando, pero _Harufad_ solo me aburre con historias largas.

- Eh! Simplemente intento añadirti un poco de cultura a esa cabesota impasiente-dijo su padre, haciéndose el indignado, mientras le pasaba la mano por la cabeza-.

- Vaya par di dos que estáis hechos –dijo riéndose su madre-. Bueno Duaid, creo qui tu espera ha meresido la pina, ahora qui estas dos bestias si han calmado, ¿quí ti parese si nos vamos los tres afuera para qui obtengas tu propio _Biwaki'mun_?

- Perfecto, no sabes las ganas que tengo de ello –dijo Duaid levantándose de un salto de la silla.

- Piro antes dibes saber una cosa -le anunció su padre-. Y es qui tú no eliges a tu _Biwaki'mun_, sino que él o ella, ti elige a ti.

- _Haruha_ hase poco tuvo una camada de seis cachorros –le informó su madre-, todos son unos Lillipup estupendos y ya deberían estar destetados, por lo que vamos a ver si uno de esos pequeñines quiere compartir un vínculo ispesal contigo.

Duaid no pudo contenerse de la emoción y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, sus padres lo siguieron y le llevaron a donde estaban los cachorros. La verdad es que eran todos muy parecidos, cambiaban ligeramente de color o de tamaño y todos eran adorables y perfectos como compañero.

- Ahora tienes qui isperar aquí -le advirtió su madre-. Pues si alguno tiene un vínculo espesial contigo, lo notarás enseguida. No si puede expresar, puis cada uno lo siente di forma distinta. Tú solo ten pasiensia y quídate quieto aquí.

Paciencia, el peor enemigo de Duaid, aunque esta vez se guardó las ganas de lanzarse a por uno de esos cachorros, pues así debía ser, con espera y paciencia.

El tiempo pasaba y ningún cachorro mostraba el más mínimo interés en él, hasta que de detrás de un arbusto salió uno que hasta entonces no había visto y entonces se dio cuenta de que con la emoción del momento, no había caído en que faltaba un cachorro. Tenía el pelaje mucho más rubio de lo normal y unos ojos azules muy claros. Parecía que se movía con dificultad y torpeza, respecto a sus hermanos, pero e cuanto fijó esos enormes ojos en Duaid, una sensación cálida se apoderó de su cuerpo y sintió como si el tiempo y su cuerpo se relajara. Esa debía ser la señal, pues el pequeño Lillipup salió corriendo hasta él y le recorrió la cara a lametones.

-¡Quí bien! –dijo alegre su madre, mientras abrazaba a su tienes tu Biwaki'mun. ¿tienes pensado il nombre qui le vas a dar?

Duaid miro a los ojos al pequeño Lillipup y al devolverle la mirada supo al instante, que nombre le daría:

-Se llamará Beluh.- dijo Duaid, a lo que el pequeño Lillipup respondió con un agudo ladrido y una cara de jadeante, rebosante de felicidad.

* * *

Dejo aquí una pequeña leyenda, para que sea más fácil la comprensión del texto, así como los personajes que aparecen en ella:

_Haruf_: Cabra

_Ath'aur_: Buey

_Belgum:_ Oveja

_Eltuur:_ Tauro

_Berush Al'hambl_: Aries

_D'Yaussan_: Géminis

_Igtibar Aknosh_: Prueba de madurez

_Harufad:_ Papá

_Harufam:_ Mamá

_Biwaki'mun_: Pokémon

_Yajuk:_ Rubí

_Haruha:_ Trapo

_Beluh:_ Azul


End file.
